Fire and Ice
by Dominic's Devil
Summary: Bella, a normal human girl, fire . Jasper, a vampire that never cared for anything but his family, Ice. What happens when the little sister starts to fall for her big brother? and vice-versa?
1. The Girl in the Woods

**Rosellie: okay this is a one time thing. I write about jake/rose. but my bestie wanted me to write it. Kina a last b-day present.**

**Vronny:My birthday was in august**

**Rosellie: Just be grateful I wrote this.**

**Vronny: THANKS ROSIE! *hugs* luv ya**

**Rosellie: I know. ON TO THE STORY! **

**IN DEDICATION TO v823queen. luv ya bestie.**

**oh and I don't own ANYTHING!**

Jaspers POV

Why do animals have to be so fast? I hate it. I know I have to hunt. I'm a vampire. I just wish it could be easier. Can't the animals just run over and wait to be killed. I was so close to the animal. It's scent growing stronger and stronger, until my senses took over completely. My instincts over running my mind and common sense. I ran out of the path of the animal I was chasing. Onto a new path with a new scent. So strong it could only be human.

I ran into a clearing. Partly pitiful for the unlucky soul there. I looked around. Hoping it would be an old mean man that no one would miss. Instead it was a little girl no older then 3. Sitting on the ground crying. My mind quickly beat my instincts as I walked over to her. I couldn't hurt a little girl. Whoever she was.

I sat next to her and she looked up. Staring into my eyes as I stared into hers. She was beautiful and unlike anyone I've ever seen. She had chocolate brown eyes that were very red from crying and dark brown hair that hung over her face and stuck to the tears. I brushed a strand of hair from her face. To my surprise she didn't flinch at the coldness of my skin, or that I didn't know her. And that I could hurt her if I wanted to. But I couldn't. Not her.

At last she spoke in a faint voice that sounded like a strained whisper.

"H-h-hi…"

I smiled "Hi."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jasper. Who are you?"

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Hi Bella. Why are you crying?"

"Cuz…..I was out here with my mommy and daddy. And….and they told me to go look for some fire wood…but when I came back th-they were gone….and…I looked everywhere but I couldn't find them!"

"They just abandoned you?!"

She nodded.

I couldn't believe it. What kind of sick twisted person would leave an innocent 3 year old girl in the wood by herself? Didn't they care at all?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of her crying. I put an arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry your okay now. I won't hurt you."

She buried her face in my chest and nodded.

I smiled and ran my fingers through her thin curly brown hair.

"….Bella?"

No Response.

I pulled her face away to see that her eyes were closed. She fell asleep .I smiled and picked her up. I wondered what Carlisle would do to me if I brought home a sleeping human girl. I didn't care. I felt a strong connection to her. I knew that I was always going to be here for her. I was always going to protect her. She's now mine. At least my little sister. For now.

**Rosellie: So V what'd you think?**

**Vronyy: OMG THANK YOU ROSIE! IT WAS AWESOME! I LOVE IT! I LUV YOU! YOUR THE BEST!!!!!**

**Rosellie: I know. I know. **

**I will update when I get 5 reviews so.....**

**Vronny and Rosellie: COMMENT!!!!!!**


	2. My Little Sister

**Vronny: Thank you god!!!! **

**Rosellie: What are you getting all religious about?**

**Vronny: BECAUSE I've been BEGGING you to update!!!!**

**Rosellie: Well I update. Happy???**

**Vronny: YES! Very. **

**Rosellie: Onto the story. And I don't own anything….except Vronny of course**

**Vronny: Of course….**

**Jaspers POV**

I carried my sleeping Bella back to my house. Hoping. Praying that Carlisle won't kill me for talking to a human. Let alone bringing her back to our home. I sighed.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

I walked into my house just to be greeted by an all too happy Alice.

"Hi Jasper!"

"Hey Ali."

"So what's u-….."

She looked down and saw Bella sleeping soundly in my arms. Gulping I pleaded with my eyes for her not to say a word. She looked up, met my eyes, and nodded, understanding what I asked for.

"You better hurry and think about what you're going to say…here he comes."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She walked away. About a second later Carlisle was standing in the exact spot Alice was. He glared at me with his famous 'death glare' that we only got whenever we did something unforgivably wrong. I didn't care though. Let him be mad. Let him yell. I wasn't giving her up no matter what he says.

"Jasper…would you mind telling me why your carrying a sleeping human. The chief of police's daughter none of the less."

_Crap_……….

"I found her in the forest. Alone. She told me that her parents abandoned her. I wasn't going to leave her there. She could've been killed."

"Still Jasper it's not up to you to get involved. Just because they gave her up doesn't give you the right to take her."

"Carlisle please. I don't know what it is I just…..I feel something. A connection to her. I can't give her up Carlisle. I just can't.

The only response he had was a sigh. Knowing Carlisle that was him giving up.

"Okay. She can stay. But you know that you can't-.."

"Tell her about vampires and our secrets. I know. I know."

He smiled. "She's going to be your responsibility. Esme and I will help. We will be her guardians, but you want her. She's _your_ little sister. But if she wants to go back home you have to let her go. You can't force her to stay if she doesn't want to."

I nodded and smiled. Even though I hate it when he gives me the responsibility speech, I'm still happy he let her be my little sister. With one motion I ran up the staircase and laid my sleeping angel on my bed. I knelt beside her and brushed the hair from her face. She opened her eyes then, as though she has been awake this whole time and heard my conversation with Carlisle. Also bringing back the thought of her wanting to leave. I stiffened at the thought of that before pushing it out of my mind.

Her eyes met mine and after what seemed like an eternity she spoke.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"Why?"

"Because I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to leave out in the forest so I brought you here."

"Oh… Are you going to bring me back to my mommy and daddy?"

"Do you want to go back?"

All the calmness and happiness from her face faded away and was replaced with a mask of hurt and terror.

"No!! Please don't send me back there! I don't EVER want to see them again! Please!"

And with that she covered her head under the pillow and went silent. I heard her soft whimpers and sniffles. She was crying. My little sister was crying.

"Don't worry little one. I won't send you back if you don't want to go. You can stay here as long as you want to stay. And I will be here as long as you want me here."

She hugged me and smiled. "You do realize you're talking about forever, right?"

"Whatever makes you happy little sister. Whatever makes you happy…"

**Vronny: Thank you!!! Rose! I loved it! Continue! MORE MORE MORE!!!**

**Rosellie: Okay. Okay. I will. As soon as I get 5 more reviews.**

**Vronny and Rosellie: COMMENT!!!**


	3. One Day at the Mall

**Rosellie: Happy V**

**Vronny: YES!!! YAY NEW CHAPTER**

**Rosellie: I don't own anything**

**Vronny: But you own me don't you?**

**Rosellie: Oh yea!!! You really shouldn't have reminded me!**

**Vronny: I know**

**Jaspers POV**

**5 years later**

I woke the next day to a loud scream.

_Alice_ I thought_ Damn it she probably lost her favorite pair of earrings_

I rolled over onto my stomach and covered my head with my pillow to drown out the noise. After a few minutes the scream sounded again.

_Alic-…wait that screams coming from……_

"Holy shit! Bella!!'

With one swift movement I was on my feet and running to her room. I looked around her room unable to find my little sister.

"Bella? BELLA?!"

A voice from behind.

"Jasper calm down. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Then why the hell would you-……"

I turned to look at my little sister. Well not so little anymore. She's now 10. My little sister is 10 years old. That much closer to be a teenager. Great.

"B-Bella. How the….Why the….. ….why did you scream."

"I grew an inch!"

She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me into a hug. I stood there for a second wondering how excited she could possibly be for growing an inch. I guess I wouldn't understand considering I can't grow. She looked up. Pain and hurt on her face. Questioning with her eyes why I wasn't hugging back. A soft smile came to my face as I wrapped my arms around my baby sister. Little sister now.

"You know. Just because your 10 doesn't mean I won't be protective over you."

"I know…That's why _Alice_ is taking me to town."

I winced at the last few words as they exited her mouth in a scream of delight.

Knowing Alice there's one thing they're going to do.

_Shopping._

A chill ran down my spine even thinking about it.

"Can I go Jazzy? PLEASE?"

"Yea can she go Jazzy? Please?"

I turned just to see Alice in the doorway leaning on the frame and smirking.

"Ugh! Fine. Just don't come running to me when you realize that you bought too much and can't carry them inside."

With that I left.

**-Later at the mall-**

**Bella's POV**

I never knew that shopping would be so much fun. Neither about having an older sister. I guess it's because I'm an only child and my mom detests shopping. Not hate. _Detest._

After a long day of walking around the mall, looking in windows, and looking at boys, we decided to stop at a McDonalds for some food.

"Hey Ali?"

"Yea?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh…umm..I'm not really hungry."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"Yea. Go."

"Do you ever want a boyfriend?"

I went silent. Of course I did want a boyfriend but Jasper wouldn't let me. He told me that I have to wait until I'm at least 15 to get one. He's so overly protective.

"Um. Jasper said-.."

She cut me off, "I don't want to hear Jasper said. I didn't ask Jasper the question. I asked you. Do _you_ want one? Yes or no?"

I looked down and sighed, giving up. "Yes. I do."

"I knew it. Bella wants a boyfriend!" She sang

"Alice stop!"

She stopped, still smirking.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Cus _someone's _ staring at you."

"What are you taking about?"

"Turn around."

I turned and saw _him. _

A small boy that looked to be 11, standing next to a taller man. He had beautiful golden brown hair and pale skin. His eyes were a brown shade of gold.

"Wh-who is that?"

"That's Edward Masen. Dad and Mr. Masen work in the hospital together."

As soon as she said his name he looked up at us as if we called him. Our eyes met and were locked into each other's gaze. His lips curl up into a smile. He was smiling at _me_?

"Hey."

I was brought out of my thoughts by a beautiful voice.

_Wait _I thought_ When did he get over here?_

"H-hi." Dam stammering

"You're Bella, right? Carlisle's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I'm Edward." He flashed that gorgeous smile at me and I was hooked.

I couldn't look away. I couldn't even talk. I couldn't even think! All I knew was that I was falling head over heals for Edward Masen.

**Rosellie: Sooooooooo???**

**Vronny: Lovin it!!!**

**Rosellie: Good. Now go get me a soda!**

**Vronny: Wait! What?! Why?!**

**Rosellie: Because I own you and I said so. NOW GO!**

**Vronny: Fine!!!!**

**Rosellie and Vronny: COMMENT!!!!**


	4. My No Longer Little Sister

**Rosellie: Heeyy. Sorry for the late update. Lots of things happening.**

**Vronny: Hey! You're NEVER too busy for fans. Am I right? *everyone cheers***

**Rosellie: Shut up! And if you don't stop cheering I won't let you read the story! *everyone sits and goes quiet***

**Vronny: Way to kill the mood.**

**Rosellie: Y I oughta!**

**Vronny: OK! read and enjoy. And rose doen't own anything!**

**-5 years later-**

**Bella POV**

I jumped out of bed and got ready for my date with Edward.

Edward and I have been together for two years. Since my dad has known Edward and his family for a long time Jasper said it was okay for me to date when I was 13. Well it wasn't that easy.

_-flashback-_

"_PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE DAD! Can I date him?!"_

"_Bella you're only 13."_

"_So?! A lot of girls have boyfriends at my age!"_

"_Like who?"_

"_Rosalie!! She's been dating Emmett since she was 11!!!"_

"_Yes. And now she's 15."_

"_DAD!"_

"_Okay. Okay. Only because I've known them for a long time."_

"_Yes! " And I hugged him. Not hug. It was more that I tackled him to the ground._

"_But. You're telling Jasper."_

_I let go and backed away._

_Great_

_**With Jasper**_

"_Please Jasper."_

"_No."_

"_Please!"_

"_No!"_

"_PLEASE!"_

"_NO BELLA!"_

"_Why not?!"_

"_Because you are too young."_

"_I'm thirteen!"_

_He sighed remembering our sister "Fine!"_

"_Yay! Thank you Jazzy!" And of course, I hugged him._

"_But I want to meet him before your first date."_

_Uh oh. This isn't going to be good. _

"_Umm...sure."_

_-End Flashback-_

My first date with Edward was AMAZING. The meeting part….not so good. Trust me. You don't want to see a flashback.

I ran downstairs and saw the usual scene. Jasper, reading. Alice, texting. Dad, doing paperwork. Mom, making dinner. And Rosalie sitting on the couch with Emmett's arm around her. I swear these people need lives. They do nothing, except Rose and Emmett. (You'd be surprised what a girl can find out about her older sister)

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. The sound startled me a bit and caused me to jump, while everyone else just stayed still, everyone but Jasper who got up and was already at the door some how. I never understood how he could move so fast.

He opened the door and there was my Edward standing in the doorway. I ran to side and gave him a hug.

"Ok you know the rules..." Jasper started.

"Take good care of her and bring her back in perfect condition by 10." Edward smirked.

It was childish for them to do this, but I guess it just became normal that they do it every time Edward picks me up.

He put his arm around me and led me to his car. I was surprised that day when he said he got his license. But me being me I forgot that he was 17.

"So where to?" I asked a bit too excited.

He got into the drivers seat. "You'll see."

"Edward!" I whined. "I don't like surprises."

"You're going to love this."

He was right. I did love it. He took me to dinner and then to the beach to look at the stars.

"I love you, Bella." He said sofly, completely out of the blue.

"I love you too."

His hand streached out and caressed my cheek as he leaned in to kiss me. I melted in the kiss as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands in his hair trying to pull him closer to me.

It was complete bliss. He's kissed me before, but this. This one had more passion than the others. More desire, like he was hungry and only had this kiss to satisfy him.

His hand went under my shirt up to my bra. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move.

"Edward please. I don't want-"

"Oh come one Bella." He said quietly and kissed my neck.

"She said stop!"

I looked up when I heard that. Jasper then emerged from the forest glaring at Edward.

"Get away from her! Or so help me I'll kill you where you stand!"

**Jasper's POV**

Those words escaped my lips as a growl.

"_Get away from her or so help me I'll kill you where you stand!!"_

"Jasper stop please!"

My eyes widened as I heard my little sister's plea. She actually wanted me to _not _hurt the guy that was trying to rape her. I growled. Hell no! I wasn't going to let that happen!

Within seconds her voice changed from a plea to a threat.

"What were you even doing here?!"

"I came to protect you."

"You were spying on us?!?!"

"I was protecting you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!"

As soon as she said that I realized something. She was no longer the little girl I found in the forest. She grew up.

"…so why don't you just go home! I never want to see you again! I hate you!"

My eyes widened as I stood there completely still with shock.

_I hate you. _

She never said that to me before.

Ever.

**-Later that night- **

**Bella's POV **

"Bella please! I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

2 hours and counting.

I sat on my bed tears rolling down my cheeks.

_I've never been mad at Jasper._ I thought._ How could I have said I hated him? That must've killed him. I need to apologize. _

I wanted to, but something in my mind told me not to. It told me that I should be mad. He ruined my date and who knows how many other dates he spied on.

Shaking my head I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

_I don't care. I just want to apologize to my Jazzy._

I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Jasper I-"

He wasn't there. He left. He didn't care if I hated him or not.

My face fell at the thought of him leaving. I sighed and was about to go back to my bed when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist.

"Jasper?"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"H-how did you get in here."

"The window"

I looked back and saw my once closed window wide open with my curtains floating with the breeze.

"How could you-"

Before I could finish my question I was laying down on my bed next to him.

**Jasper's POV**

I pulled her onto the bed and laid her down on her pillow.

"Sleep now, little sister. Dream happy dreams."

Her eyelids closed and her breathing slowed.

"Sleep my love."

**Rosellie: I love the ending.**

**Vronny: And I LOVE the bruise you gave me.**

**Rosellie: I warned you.**

**Vronny: Oh Shut up!**

**Rosellie: WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?!**

**Vronny: Nothing! Nothing! NOTHING!!**

**Rosellie: That's what I thought!**

**Vronny and Rosellie: COMMENT!!**


	5. That One Horrible Night

**Rosellie: NEW!!!!!**

**Vronny: FINALLY!**

**Rosellie: Shut up! I've been busy.**

**Vronny: So you neglect your fans *audience boos***

**Rosellie: Keep it up! I won't update anymore!**

**Vronny: SILENCE!! *everyone shuts up***

**Rosellie: I will say this once more. I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT!!!**

**Vronny: *rolls her eyes* enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Edward's here!"

"I know Jasper! I know!"

I was still trying to decide what shirt to wear. After a minute or so I decided to put on a long sleeved dark green top. I took a quick look in the mirror, ran out of my room and practically fell down the stairs. But before I hit the bottom someone caught me. I looked up expecting to see Edward, but instead I saw Jasper looking at me with worried eyes. His face only inches from mine.

"You okay little sister?"

I nodded slowly.

He smiled and stood me up in front of Edward. When he did that I felt a little disappointed.

_No bad Bella! What're you thinking? You're with Edward. Jasper's your older brother. What is wrong with you?_

"Bella?"

I felt something touch my arm and I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay little sister?"

I smiled, "Yes, _older brother_. I'm fine."

"Good, but I don't like your outfit. Go change."

"Jasper!"

He smiled weakly, "Okay. Okay. You two have fun. And be careful."

Ever since that incident that happened two years ago Jasper has been less protective. And by that I mean not spying on us.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Edward now.

"Yea. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem a little…spacey. Are you sure you're not sick or anything?"

"Yea I'm fine. Let's go."

I took his hand and practically dragged him outside.

"Soooo what's on the agenda?"

"Remember that little place I took you to the first time we went out?"

"Oh my god you're taking me to-"

"Yup."

"Oh thankyouthankyou. I miss that place."

"Not for long."

I smiled. He really was perfect.

Within minutes we were at the edge of the forest. He took my hand and led me through the trees until-

We walked into an open area. A clearing. The meadow. The place where we had our first date. He quickly walked over to the center and sat down on the grass. The moonlight shining on his skin. Making him seem more perfect and more like a dream. Smiling I followed him and sat down next to him.

"You look really pretty tonight."

I blushed and looked down. "Th-thanks." Damn stuttering.

I looked up to see Edward's face only inches from mine. He leaned in and our lips met. Like every other one it was amazing. But there was something different. It was fiercer. Hungrier. I pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. They were filled with desire and lust.

He pushed me back until I was lying on the grass with him on top of me. He was heavy. And strong. I couldn't move or push him off. I was luckily able to pull my face away from him to breath. Within in a matter of seconds he grabbed my hair and pulled my face back to his.

"E-Edward please. Stop."

"No! I know you want this Bella."

"N-no. I don't."

"Edward! Please!"

My hands scavenged the ground for something to use as a weapon. One of my hands found something hard and smooth. A rock. Just what I needed. I grasped the rock in my hand and with one quick motion smashed it over his head. I heard him chuckle quietly.

"Dirt rocks won't do anything silly Bella."

He grabbed my hand and pushed it to the grass above my head with my other hand. I hadn't noticed how big his hands were compared to mine until I saw that he was able to hold both of mine down with one of his. He pushed himself up a little and straddled me.

"Now let's see what's under all that pretty clothing of yours."

His hand was on the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head exposing my bra. I look in his eyes was not like a look I've ever seen him give me before. He wasn't acting like him. He wasn't acting like Edward.

I felt his hand go down to my waist. I looked down and say him at the top of my skirt. Unzippering it. I couldn't take it anymore; I let out a loud cry that lasted about two seconds until he covered my mouth. I hoped. Prayed that someone heard it. That they would come and help. Moments passed and no one came. He removed his hand and went back to unbuttoning my skirt. Thankfully I wore something that was complicate to take off.

I shut my eyes tightly, afraid to see what was going to happen. All I heard was a growl and a cry. Then I felt Edward's weight lifted off me and I felt like I was floating.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. Holy shit I'm dead. _

"Bella?" I heard a low soft voice whisper in my ear. Jasper. "Little sister? Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Jasper's soft brown eyes staring back.

"I-I…y-yea. I-I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-No…Wait where is he."

"Don't worry. I took care of him."

"Oh…okay."

He pulled me into a tight warm hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He pushed me gently down. I looked up at him confused and scared until I felt the soft cushions of my bed beneath me.

"How the-..When did we-.."

"Don't worry about it."

I nodded and shut my eyes. I heard him whisper. "Good night…Bella."

_In the forest. On the floor. Edward sitting next to me. _

_Oh god. Not again._

_He looked up at me, his eyes just like how they were today. _

"_Edward please-…"_

"_If you don't do this I don't love you anymore."_

"_Edward don't-…"_

"_I'm sorry Bella. Yes or No?"_

_I sighed, "Edward you know I don't-…"_

"_Goodbye Bella."_

_He disappeared. Everything went black as I sat on the forest floor crying. _

"_I can't believe he's gone." I whispered._

"Bella? Bella?"

I woke up to the sound of Jasper's voice and the feeling of him shaking my shoulder.

"Wh-what? What time is it?"

"A little after midnight. Are you okay?"

"Y-yea why?"

"You're crying."

He ran a finger across my cheek and pulled his hand away for me to see. I was crying. He pulled me into his chest (technically on since we were laying down but still…) to cry. I let it all out at that moment. All the tears I was holding back. I was always able to go to Jasper. No matter what. He was always there to tell me things were going to be okay. I was always able to comfy to him.

**Jasper's POV**

I smiled as I pulled my Bella onto my chest. Although I felt a great deal of sorrow toward the fact that she was hurting over this. She shouldn't have been. _Edward. _That ass has no right. He should not make my sister hurt like this. He should pay for this.

I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair, remembering the day I found her. Again crying. Why did my sister have so much hurting to deal with? It was unfair. I wanted her life to be easier. Less to deal with. I wanted to protect her from any boy that would dare hurt her again. I could have. I would have. I just wanted her to know who the best guy for her was. The one that loved her the most.

I closed my eyes at the thought of it.

_Me._

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at him to see him sound asleep. His breathing was slowed, his heartbeat was slowed. He just looked so calm, so peaceful, so beautifu-

_No bad Bella! He's your brother! Do not think that!_

No matter how many times I would yell at myself for that I would still think it. I think I was falling in love with Jasper.

**Rosellie: I know. Somewhat of a cliff-hanger. But don't worry you're all going to LOVE the next chapter.**

**Vronny: Is it the sh-**

**Rosellie: Yes now shut up! I want to surprise them.**

**Vronny and Rosellie: COMMENT!!!!**


	6. The Shower

**WARNING:**** this chapter is the reason that this story is rated M. Due to sexual content and adult language. Not permitted for people who are not mature. Enjoy the movie.**

**Vronny: You mean chapter dumbass.**

**Rosellie: I know. I just wanted to sound like that annoying green screen that appears before the movie starts. **

**Vronny: Wow. But still DO NOT READ IF NOT MATURE! **

**Rosellie: And don't be upset if it's not good. I'm only 14 and I don't have that much of experience writing things like this. **

**Vronny: Enjoy. **

**Jasper's POV**

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face.

_Damnit. Why must it be so bright in my room? _

Blinking a few times I looked around to see that I wasn't in my room. I was in Bella's. I looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully on my chest. She was so beautiful. I reached down and pushed a strand of her hand behind her ears carefully, trying not to wake her. But of course I wasn't that good at being careful. Her eyelids fluttered open and those big brown eyes looked up into mine. At that moment we just connected. I felt my face move closer to hers. She did the same. Right as our lips were inches apart I saw her move back.

"Are you okay Bella."

I saw a quick shade of pink come to her cheeks. She was so adorable.

"I-I…umm… y-yea. I…I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Oh…okay."

She quickly got up out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

I sighed. _Damnit! _What was I thinking? She thinks that I'm her older brother I can't just-

I looked up and saw that Bella left her towel and clothes here. She was in such a rush a guess she forgot them. I went over, picked them up and went to the bathroom.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door.

There was silence. I couldn't even hear the sound of water in the shower.

"Bella?" I knocked again.

Still no response. I quickly opened the door, of course she forgot to lock it, and ran inside to make sure she was okay.

There I saw her. Standing there completely naked before me. Dripping wet from her shower. Her long wet hair clung to her back and breast, covering my view. I never saw her like this. I looked up and down her body taking in the fact that she was this sexy. Her long pale legs, so thin and smooth. Her curves that would bring a man to his knees with one look at her. Her breast, even though they were covered by her hair, so full that I got hard just looking at them. And ending at her face. Completely red from embarrassment. She quickly turned away, her hair whipped around to cover her back. A new side that I haven't seen. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. It took all I had not to take her right there.

"Why are you so embarrassed Bella?" I say kissing her neck and shoulders.

She moaned quietly and it only made my already hard cock herder at the sound. I couldn't take it she had to be mine. I picked her up and carried her back to my room. I laid her on the bed next to me. She rolled over, straddling my waist. The same look of desire in her eyes that were in mine. I felt her hot wet core on my erect member, her juices seeping through jeans.

She gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her hands traveling down my bare chest to my pants. Her eyes locked with mine. I saw in her eyes what she was asking and nodded. Her hands quickly found the zipper and pulled them off. It was hard to believe she was still a virgin. I threw them to the side and flipped us over so that she was beneath me. The only thing that was between me and what I wanted was my boxers. I began to kiss her neck again as my arm wrapped around her pulling her bare chest to mine. I felt her arms around my neck pulling me closer. My other hand reached down to remove the only thing that wasn't wanted here.

Right before I was able to take them off I heard the front door open downstairs and my parents call for us.

"Bella? Jasper? Anyone home?"

My eyes widened as I felt Bella stiffen beneath me. I quickly got off of her. And brought her over to my closet.

"Why am I-"

"No time. You're in my room, naked. Not good for parents to see. Just stay in here and stay quiet. I'll take care of it."

She nodded slowly. I smiled and kissed her forehead before shutting the door and lying back on my bed. Her scent was covering it. Damnit. My mom and dad would sure smell it. Think of an excuse. Hurry and think of one before-

"Jasper?" I looked up and saw my dad standing in my doorway with a very concerned look on his face. Oh right. I was still only in my boxers.

"Hey dad."

"Umm…reason for this…"

"Oh…I lost my pajamas so I fell asleep in these."

"Umm…okay…Where's Bella?"

"She…uh…went out…with some friends."

"Oh…okay…tell her to get home soon and-…why do I smell her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her scent is all over this room."

"Oh…she had a bad dream last night so I told her she could sleep in here."

"And you slept here too?"

"No. I slept in her room."

"Then how did that help her."

"I don't know. She said my room comforts her."

His eyes narrowed as he walked around my room.

Fuck. He knew I was lying.

He stopped right before my closet and reached out, and grabbed the handle. I stiffened knowing he was going to see Bella in there with no clothes and assume the worst.

I shut my eyes tightly, but right before her opened the door we heard.

"DAD!" it was Rosalie. Thank you god for giving me an annoying sister. "Dad! I need money to go shopping with Alice!"

He sighed and let go of the handle. "Coming sweetheart!" Even though he did find Rosie annoying…well we all did…she was still the favorite by far.

He walked to the door but before her left he turned around.

"Put some clothes on before you come down." And he left.

"No promises!" I yelled after him. I heard him chuckle and couldn't help but smile.

Quickly I shut my door and locked it…something I wish I had done before. I went over to the closet and opened the door to see Bella standing there completely still and very red.

"I…um…you should put this on before I rape you right here."

She smiled softly and took the towel and wrapped it around her. I felt a quick sadness when I couldn't see that sexy body anymore. I unlocked my door, went out into the hall and looked around to make sure no one was coming. When the coast was clear I motioned Bella to come out. Very quickly and quietly she ran back to her room. For a second I thought she was a vampire after how quiet and graceful she was. I went back into my room and it was as if nothing ever happened.

**Rosellie: Again don't be upset. But if you have any ideas or something that would help I defiantly appreciate it and will change it for the next chapter like this. **

**Vronny: You kind of gave it away.**

**Rosellie: Oh. Please. You can see it coming.**

**Vronny: I know.**

**Rosellie: R&R **


	7. Author's Note

_***NOTICE***_

**This story is now on a temporary Hiatus.**

Dear my faithful and patient readers,

I apologize for not updating this story in so long. I just don't know what to do with it. So don't hate me or be mad at me please, but this is an important message. I have a severe case of writer's block with this story. But for all of you out there who REALLY like this story and want it continued, you can send me ideas via private message or review and I will try to use them in the story (giving you full credit of course), or use it to inspire something new.

Again I am sorry. But it had to be done.

With love always,

Bakura's Little Girl


End file.
